Talk:Our Time Video (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140106014120
Bear in the Big Blue House Season 1 Episode 26 Friends For Life I've Watched This 0 Aired Weekdays 6:30 AM Unknown on Disney Channel Next Episode Previous Episode Episode Overview Recap Cast & Crew Trivia & Quotes Episode Discussion 9.9 User Rating 5 votes Rate Now 2 EPISODE REVIEWS By TV.com Users Write A Review Episode Summary EDIT Friends For Life Pip and Pop are playing hide-and-seek, but disagree on where they should play. Bear introduces them to the method of flipping a coin. Bear stops to contemplate friendship and then finds Treelo waiting for Ojo. He...more+ Who was the Episode MVP ? Luna (Lynne Thigpen) 0 votes Tutter (Peter Linz) 0 votes Bear (Noel McNeal) 0 votes Treelo (Tyler Bunch) 0 votes Ojo (Vicki Eibner) 0 votes Shadow (Tara Moorey) 0 votes Share this Poll     Bear in the Big Blue House Listings Full Listings Sunday No results found. Monday No results found. Tuesday No results found. Fan Episode Reviews (2) REVIEW TITLE YOUR REVIEW Write a quick review to share your thoughts... Rate Now In this episode, you get to see a very sweet side of Ojo. (Yeah Ojo obsessed, but not too much.) 10 By tgray19, Sep 25, 2010 Anyway, Pip and Pop are trying to decide on whether to play tag in the attick or at the Otter Pond. That was hilarious! Then, Bear helps them settle the disagreement by flipping a coin. The coin tells them to play in the attick. Meanwhile, Treelo is waiting in the kitchen for Ojo, because he had planned to play Snowbear and ...more+ DO YOU AGREE? 2 1 Flag Share+ Awww, how cute! 10 By sweet_jane, Sep 25, 2010 This episode warmed my heart. It was just so cute. I laughed so hard when I saw Pip and Pop disagreeing and getting upset about having a disagreement. They tried so hard to agree, but it was not as easy as they though, until Bear suggested flipping a coin. Oh my goodness! That just tickled my funny bone. I felt so sorry ...more+ DO YOU AGREE? 1 1 Flag Share+ See All Fan Reviews Cast & Crew: STARS EDIT Lynne Thigpen Lynne Thigpen Luna Peter Linz Peter Linz Tutter Noel McNeal Noel McNeal Bear Tyler Bunch Tyler Bunch Treelo Vicki Eibner Vicki Eibner Ojo Tara Moorey Tara Moorey Shadow See All Cast & Crew YOU MAY ALSO LIKE 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain 7 Common Mistakes That Trigger Alzheimers in Your Brain newsmaxhealth.com Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Ever Wonder How Cruise Lines Fill Unsold Cabins? This ... Lifestyle Journal Everything You Never Knew You Needed to Know About ... Everything You Never Knew You Needed to Know About ... liberty.iljmp.com 15 Hottest Sideboobs at the VMA's 15 Hottest Sideboobs at the VMA's collegehumor.com i Episode Discussion . Submit There are no discussions for this episode right now. Be the first by writing down your thoughts above. Trivia, Notes, Quotes and Allusions FILTER BY TYPE All (9) Trivia (3) Quotes (6) Notes (0) Allusions (0) TRIVIA (3) ADD TRIVIA Ojo makes a new friend in this episode --- a little bunny rabbit who hangs around the Otter Pond. Although no name is given for this character in this episode, she will later be known as Christine. This episode includes a brief segment in which real kids talk about why they're friends with each other. Reasons include because they can play games such as "patty-cake," that they like each other, or even that they're "both crazy." This episode features two songs --- "Friends for Life" and "When You Make Yourself a Friend," which is Track 20 on the album "Songs from Bear in the Big Blue House." QUOTES (6) ADD QUOTES Luna: With all the hard and different things we have to do, it's nice that there are friends to make us feel better. Bear: And to play with. Ojo: (to her new rabbit-friend) Oh, go right ahead. It's okay to sniff me. You know, my friend Bear sniffs all the time. It's a very friendly thing to do in the Big Blue House. Tutter: How many times? How many times do I have to say it, Treelo? I am not a Snow Bear. I am a mouse. Tutter the mouse. Treelo: No, no. Tutter Snow Bear. Tutter: Treelo, I don't even look like a Snow Bear. Treelo: Pretend. Bear: Pip and Pop are such great friends. Yeah, friends. A friend is someone ya' like to be with. It's that simple. And a friend can be anyone you know --- at school, or on your street, or in another country, even out of this world. Bear: Guys, it's okay to disagree. Pip and Pop: But, I wanna do what you wanna do. (gasp) Pip: Oh, you decide. Pop: No, you decide. Pip: Okay. I decide that you decide. Pop: Oh, well then I decide that you decide. Pip: Bear, are you sniffing again? Pop: Yeah, are ya'? I think he's sniffing again. Pip: Yeah, he's sniffing again. Bear: Heh heh heh. well, yeah. I was sniffing a little.